Whispers of the Heart
by Nanashichan
Summary: This is my first Lord of the Ring chapter fic and of course this is Legolas and Aragorn. This is me! Duh! Anyway, please read and review. Note: I've edited this a bit and there a few changes.
1. What the Heart Wants

Whispers of the Heart  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, here's the first chapter. This is my first chapter LotR fic so please review and tell me if I should continue this or not. That would be greatly appreciated. Warnings in this are sap, tiny bit of angst, AxL, hint of AxA but that won't last long considering I don't like Arwen and this will only be for plot's sake. Anyway, just read and have fun! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: What the Heart Wants  
  
  
  
"Estel?" Legolas called softly as he peered into another room but this time he heard an answering reply from the study a little ways down the hall. Walking gracefully through the doorway, the elf was pleased to find the Man that he had been searching for all afternoon.  
  
"Good afternoon, Legolas. What calls for my attention?" Aragorn ask as soon as the blonde prince had entered the room.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Legolas took the seat across from Aragorn. "Must I have a reason to visit a friend?" /And I wish more./ But Legolas dared not utter that thought out loud, for he feared Aragorn's rejection.  
  
"I apologize. Tis just the upcoming quest of the Ring that troubles me." Sighing, Aragorn leaned back in his seat as Legolas perched on his desk.  
  
Legolas frowned. "You should get some rest. It will not do well if you cannot travel in a week. Rivendell is quite a way from Mirkwood, Estel."  
  
Opening one gray eye, the Ranger tried to smile. "I know my friend but I must finish these reports first."  
  
The elf picked up one of the many papers that were scattered on the desk. "Tis just simple work. I can finish it for you if you would like."  
  
"It is late Legolas. You should sleep." Aragorn sat up so he fully look his best friend in the eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. Remember that I am an elf. We are able to deal with fatigue better than you are, Estel." Answered the archer prince.  
  
"I—" Aragorn seemed as though he were to say something important but at that moment a messenger knocked on the door. "What is it?"  
  
"Lady Arwen has arrived and calls for you company my Lord." Said the elf.  
  
Sighing, Aragorn stood. "Where is the Lady?"  
  
"In the gardens."  
  
"Thank you." The two companions watched the messenger leave before Aragorn turned to Legolas apologetically. "I must go."  
  
"Don't worry." Masking the pain with a smile, Legolas gently pushed Aragorn to the door. "I'll finish some of your work for you. See you at breakfast then."  
  
Reluctantly, even though the Ranger did not know why, Aragorn left the hall with a nod.  
  
Legolas sighed unhappily as he settled in the seat that his friend had occupied but moments ago. /You are a fool Legolas. He loves Arwen, not you./ With a heavy heart, the blonde elf began to shuffle through the papers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Aragorn? Are you well?"  
  
Aragorn glanced up at Arwen, startled from his thoughts. "I'm well. Just thinking." With that Arwen nodded and turned back to the stars while Aragorn returned to his thoughts. /She calls me Aragorn. Do I not even trust her enough to allow her to call me Estel? The only one that I have ever allowed that is Legolas, but why?/  
  
Because he means more to you than a friend. Another voice in his heart answered.  
  
/He does mean more to me than a friend but how do I tell Arwen that? More over, how do I tell Legolas that? I do not want to loose his friendship if my feelings are not returned./ Casting a sideways look at Arwen, Aragorn sighed. /I just do not love Arwen anymore. At least no more than as a sister./ Fingering the Evenstar necklace beneath his tunic, the dark-haired man contemplated what he was to do.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was a little past one in the morning when Aragorn returned to his study to gather his papers although the sight that greeted him was not what he had predicted and he chuckled.  
  
On the desk, his papers had been neatly piled except for a few that lay under a sleeping Legolas. Aragorn knew that Legolas had not been sleeping well these past days and that was why he had been reluctant to give his work to the elf but he had never expected Legolas to fall asleep at his desk. Shaking his head, the Ranger strode over and lifted the light elf carefully from the chair. Immediately, Legolas cuddled against Aragorn's chest, causing the man to stop. /He's so beautiful. I really do love him./  
  
Placing a gentle kiss on the archer's forehead, Aragorn continued to the room that he and Legolas shared. It was a custom ever since they first met when they were but young children to sleep in the same bed and even though they were grown their sleeping arrangements had not changed.  
  
Struggling to unlock the door, Aragorn finally managed to turn the knob and kick it soundlessly open. Walking over to the bed, he gently set Legolas onto the sheets before returning to shut the door. The Ranger then removed both of their shoes and swords before unwinding the braids from Legolas' hair.  
  
Settling beside the elf, Aragorn was not surprised when his friend moved into his arms. It was the same every night beginning from the time when they started sharing a bed and to tell the truth the Ranger had grown accustomed to having Legolas enfolded against him. For some reason, it just felt right to hold the blonde archer while they slept.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, Legolas awoke to bright sunlight filtering through the partly opened drapes. He frowned briefly, wondering how he had come back to the bedroom when he recalled having fallen asleep in Aragorn's study. Although, now he was lying in their bed in the man's arms. /He must had carried me here./ Smiling lovingly, Legolas brushed a few stray strands of deep brown silk out of Aragorn's eyes before extracting himself carefully from the warm embrace.  
  
Legolas stretched and gathering a new set of clothes, went to shower.  
  
It was not long after the elf left that Aragorn awoke from the lack of his partner's warmth in his arms. Blinking a few times, the Man slowly stood and cast a searching glance across the room. /Hmm. . .he probably went to bathe./  
  
Yawning, the Ranger sighed as he retrieved brown leggings and a blue shirt from the cabinet. Trudging out of the room, Aragorn found his way to another bathing facility to get ready for the day.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It wasn't until lunch time when Legolas and Aragorn saw each other again, each having been pulled into matters of one subject or another.  
  
Aragorn sighed tiredly as he slumped into a chair on their balcony. Moments later, he heard the bedroom door open quietly and then light footsteps on the carpeted floor before Legolas sat down beside him.  
  
"How is your day so far?" Asked the elf softly.  
  
"Exhausting."  
  
Smiling sympathetically, Legolas stood and waling behind his friend, pulled up a chair and proceeded to massage Aragorn's shoulders. "You could always remain here for the rest of the day. I'll stay with you and give you company if you wish."  
  
Patting one of Legolas' hands in gratitude, Aragorn shook his head. "No, we still have our duties but I thank you for your concern."  
  
"I just worry about you for you are my friend." Legolas leaned down slightly and hugged his friend around the neck.  
  
Licking his lips, Aragorn pressed back into the warmth without thought. "Hmm. . ." Tilting his head to the side slightly, the man silently studied the fair face so close to his own. He was so tempted to claim those lips for his own but as he was about to lean forward there came a knock at the door.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn quickly jumped guiltily apart and face burning, the elven prince answered the door. "May I help you?"  
  
"Is the Lord Aragorn here?" Queried the messenger.  
  
"He is."  
  
The other elf, bowed in respect before speaking again. "The Lady Arwen would like to lunch with him if that would be his wish."  
  
Glancing behind him, Legolas raised an eyebrow when he saw Aragorn sigh before standing and coming to the door. "I should go then. I will speak to you tonight Legolas."  
  
Nodding, the blonde watched sadly as the Ranger walked away with the messenger and then shut the door. Collapsing against the wall, Legolas sighed brokenly. /I know that you reciprocate my feelings now or you would not have reached for that kiss Estel so why do you insist on pushing me away?/ Venturing back out onto the balcony, Legolas remained there until Ithil had fully risen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright. Well here it is, the first chapter to my very first Lord of the Rings chapter fic. Please tell me how I did so I'll know whether I should keep on attempting this fic. Other than that thanks for reading and check for updates soon. Not to mention, reviews are really good and liked. Thanks! 


	2. Realizations Before Mistakes

Chapter 2: Realizations Before Mistakes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm really touched so I sat down immediately and well here's the second chapter. It's kinda short but hopefully still as good. I know that this fic won't be that many chapters long but please review. If anyone has read any of my Harry Potter or Gundam Wing fics they'll recognize Rai but this is his first appearance in an LotR story so please be kind. Same warnings apply as before and surprisingly I wasn't mean to Arwen. Instead I actually made her more reasonable. But enough ranting and onto the story. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Realizations Before Mistakes  
  
  
  
Aragorn sighed warily, catching Arwen's attention. It was a peaceful night and the couple had chosen to take a walk through King Thranduil's gardens, finally coming to a stop at one of the many lakes.  
  
"What troubles you Aragorn?" The she-elf asked gently.  
  
The Man winced at the name. Briefly he considered asking Arwen to address him by his elven name but somehow the idea seemed wrong. It was as though, he would be betraying Legolas if he permitted her to do so. "I—why do you give me your immortality?"  
  
Lying a small, pale hand on her betrothed's arm, Arwen smiled. "Because I love you and you love me."  
  
For the first time since they had gone out into the clear night, Aragorn turned his gaze away from the stars and toward the elf beside him. "Truthfully? Consider this fully Arwen. I am giving you this one chance to leave behind this arrangement."  
  
Wide-eyed, the elven maiden stared in open mouthed shock as she struggled to form words. "What are you saying Aragorn?"  
  
/This is it. I must straighten out this matter before it reaches a point where it will destroy all of us./ "We cannot wed. I do not want this and I know that you have no desire in this either. It would cause us both grief in the years to come no matter what our thoughts on this joining is at the time being." Aragorn held up a hand to stop Arwen from speaking. "Do not misread me. I do love you but no more than I would love a younger sister."  
  
Silence settled about them like a heavy blanket and the Ranger felt nervousness creep into his system as he looked everywhere but the blue orbs that studied him with such intensity. "Aragorn?"  
  
Reluctantly, Aragorn met Arwen's eyes. "Yes?"  
  
Ever to his surprise, Elrond's daughter was smiling cheerfully. "Thank you."  
  
"Wh-What?!" This was not the response that Aragorn had expected and it stunned him.  
  
Arwen laughed merrily and shook her head in amusement. "I don't know when my feeling toward you changed but I also see you more as a sibling than a husband."  
  
Gradually the shock seeped out of Aragorn's mind and he chuckled. It was as though a large burden had been lifted from his shoulders and as he studied his surroundings once more, a new beauty appeared to shine about him. Relishing the sight of the silvery trees and the crystal water reflecting the pale moonlight, Aragorn sighed and took a seat in the soft earth by the water's edge. "How did we let this go so far?"  
  
"Tis another mystery of fate. I am only relived we spoke of this before we had made an uncorrectable mistake."  
  
Mentally Aragorn gave his agreement and as another quiet moment spread between them, both the man and the elf could tell that this one held a different air. One of understanding and companionship. The Ranger had been running plans through his mind the many ways that he could approach Legolas about his feelings when Arwen's voice cut through his thoughts.  
  
"So who is it?"  
  
"E-Excuse me?" Replied the startled Aragorn.  
  
"Who is it that has captured your heart?" Stated Arwen again with a tiny grin.  
  
The betraying flush on Aragorn's cheeks told Arwen that she was right even though he protested. "How did you come to such a preposterous conclusion?"  
  
"Aragorn. I am not one hundred. I have been alive long enough to notice when another is in love." She crossed her arms and stared crossly at Aragorn, causing even the tough Ranger to squirm slightly.  
  
"Err. . ."  
  
"My Lady. Lord Aragorn." For once Aragorn was glad of the messenger's untimely arrival. "I apologize for this intrusion but dinner has been set and your presence is asked for by King Thranduil and Prince Legolas."  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, the Man hurriedly stood and offered an arm to Arwen. "Shall we join them, Lady Arwen?"  
  
Casting a small glare at her friend's smug face, Arwen nodded and together they left behind the lake and the now smirking messenger.  
  
The aforementioned elf watched the two leave until he heard a rustling in the bushes and turned his gaze to the emerging figure.  
  
"That went spectacularly it I say so myself." Said the person with mischief tinting his voice.  
  
Grinning at the blonde figure, the messenger nodded. "I couldn't agree more Glorfindel. Of course if either of them found out that we were the ones that interrupted their private moments, Legolas and Aragorn will have our necks."  
  
"Then I suppose tis a good thing that they do not recognize you."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Rai laughed and shook his head. "No tis a good thing that I am an elven-mage or they surely would have caught on."  
  
Glorfindel's gray eyes sparkled and he grasped the brunette's hand and urgently tugged the other back toward the palace. "Let's see how our Prince and Aragorn are going to solve this little dilemma of theirs."  
  
"You do realize that you are acting like a child, correct?" Asked Rai with a small teasing smile.  
  
"Ah! But that is what makes life interesting! Now hurry, or we'll be missed at the feast and not to mention fail to see any little show that may occur between Legolas and Aragorn. I cannot wait to see the reaction of Lord Elrond and King Thranduil!"  
  
Muttering under his breath about nosy elven lords, Rai nevertheless complied with his friend's excitement. /By Elbereth! Help me so that I do not knock some sense into this elf./  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, but I couldn't resist adding the messenger into this story in some way and of course Glorfindel had to be in it at some point even though he is sort of out of character but for some strange reason I have always pictured Glorfindel to act like this when he's among friends and not the adoring public. But anyway, hopefully the second chapter was as good as the first even though I did type this at midnight. *shrug* Oh well, please review. I believe I may only have one or two more chapters to go if I make this a short chapter fanfic. So until next time everyone! ^_^ 


	3. Pranks of Togetherness

Chapter 3: Pranks of Togetherness  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ohayo! Here's the next chapter everyone. Same warnings go as before and I would like to again thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. ^_^ And trust me the messenger will actually help them this time. Hehe, anyway, please read and review. I think I did okay on this fic even though it is a little short but of course that's my opinion. Now may I know yours? Onegai? *chibi eyes* Lol, I guess basically feedback is good. And we're off to the story. . .  
  
  
  
Anou, don't ask about the chapter title cause I don't even know where it came from.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Pranks of Togetherness  
  
  
  
Glorfindel and Rai trailed in with the last of the dinner guests as they tried to hide their disheveled state from their hurry. As they both took seats as close as they could manage to Legolas, Aragorn, and Arwen, the two friends grinned at one another and began to furiously whisper.  
  
Across the table, Haldir of Lothlorien was watching curiously as the two elven lords held a soft conversation. He frowned as he recognized the mischievous air about his friends and as subtly as he could, the blonde stood and took the chair beside Rai.  
  
"What are you two planning now?"  
  
Rai immediately ceased his discussion with Glorfindel in favor of attempting to appear innocent to his other light-haired friend. "Now what do you mean by that my dear Haldir?"  
  
Haldir's eyes narrowed and he glared slightly at the younger elf. "I am certain now. There is something happening."  
  
On the other side of Rai, there came a sound that suspiciously resembled a muffled laugh, directing the Lorien's attention to Glorfindel. "Twas you that pulled Rai into whatever this is wasn't it Glorfindel?"  
  
"And to what 'this' are you referring to?"  
  
Shaking his head, Haldir rolled his eyes. "Both of you will find yourselves in trouble one of these days for pulling pranks. Honestly, you act as if you were still children."  
  
"We are just having some fun. Now sit back and enjoy the show." Glorfindel whispered as he pushed back his chair and made his way over to Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
"Is that elf crazy?"  
  
Rai shrugged and smirked. "Better him than I. Unlike what you believe I do have some sense of self-preservation but you know as well as I do that there is no way to change Glorfindel's mind when he has it set on some task. Better to go along with it since there is more than likely a promise of an amusing ending."  
  
Haldir laughed lightly and nodded. "Of course. We did find out the hard way that life is never boring with Glorfindel around didn't we?"  
  
"May we never have to experience that again." Mumbled the brunette archer as he and Haldir's gazes followed their gray-eyed friend.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Glorfindel pasted on his most harmless smile as he approached the eating place of the Mirkwood prince and his friends. Bowing in respect when Legolas spotted him, Glorfindel took the offered chair to the other's right, putting him directly facing Arwen and Aragorn. /This is perfect!/  
  
The prince politely began the conversation as Glorfindel lowered himself into his seat. "Lord Glorfindel. Tis a pleasure to finally speak with you. I had heard that Lord Rai and you traveled here with the Lady Arwen. Hopefully your journey was a peaceful one?"  
  
"Twas a pleasant journey and luckily our archery skills were not called upon. How do you and Aragorn fare?" So far, the plan was working as the elven-lord found Aragorn giving his attention to him with the mention of his name.  
  
"We are well." A flash of pain passed through Legolas' eyes as he continued. "Although I would suspect that if you were to ask a friend of Aragorn's welfare, twould be more efficient to question the Lady Arwen. After all they are betrothed."  
  
Aragorn faltered at the mention of their called off wedding and this captured Legolas' notice. He immediately knew that the tiny wince that he permitted to escape was a mistake when his friend opened his mouth to question his response.  
  
/This is it./ Glorfindel sat back and allowed the situation to unfold before him with a small grin on his face.  
  
Legolas saw his best friend's reaction to his words and great worry passed through his heart. "Why do you grimace so Estel?"  
  
"Umm. . ." For some reason, the Ranger could not bring himself to meet Legolas' emerald gaze. /He will find out. There is no way I can explain to him my choices without revealing my true feelings. He knows me too well for me to hide it./  
  
Arwen sensed the uneasiness in Aragon and with a sigh answered the prince. "We are not to be wed. A messenger has already been sent to my father about this."  
  
"What?!" Legolas was in shock and he heart jumped a beat when a thought guiltily ran through his head. /Could I really have a chance with Estel then?/ Pushing aside his own feelings, the fair archer delved for the safer emotions of confusion. "When did this happen? Why did this happen?"  
  
Unknown to Legolas and the other two, the prince's outburst had attracted the curiosity of the rest of the table and now all watched on in interest.  
  
"Twas before we arrived here." Aragorn began slowly. "Arwen and I have both changed our feelings toward one another for we no longer love each other as husband and wife but rather as siblings."  
  
All was hushed as Legolas slowly digested the information. His emerald eyes swept across the Man's face and he could tell by the faint glimmer of worry, that those weren't Aragorn's only reasons. "Why else Estel? There must be another reason that accompanies the one that you have given me."  
  
/Oh no. Not here. Anywhere but here while everyone is watching./ The Ranger bit his lip and tried to come up with an excuse to speak with Legolas in private but his flustered mind couldn't formulate any way of escape.  
  
Further down the table, Rai sighed. /I did not want it to go this far. They deserve to discuss this freely without watchful eyes./ Looking beyond the chairs of guests, the wintry-eyed archer could tell that Glorfindel had no intention of saving either elf or man from the upcoming embarrassment. To his side, Haldir shifted slightly when he realized the reason for Aragorn's silence and the blonde nudged Rai hard in the stomach signaling for him to interfere.  
  
"Ouch!" Rubbing his side painfully, Rai glared at Haldir but consented to the hint his friend had given him. Muttering an incantation, the elf made sure he concealed both himself and Haldir before tugging on the Lorien's sleeve. Together, the two elves crept out of the dining hall and once they were far enough so their voices would not be heard, Rai released the spell.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Haldir asked and he paced the hall.  
  
"Would you really believe I would have us leave without a plan? All I ask is that you wait around the corner closest to Aragorn and Legolas' chambers. I shall return in a short while." With a graceful wave of his hand, Rai was once again the messenger from before. He smiled at Haldir and promptly ran off in the direction whence they came.  
  
Haldir sighed and mentally wished his friend luck as he strode down the hall the opposite way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aragorn was still struggling to answer Legolas' question when the door opened and in walked a messenger. Immense relief flooded through the man as the other gave a small bow of apology and approached him.  
  
"I am sorry for the disturbance but Haldir of Lothlorien asks for you company, my Lord along with that of Prince Legolas. He sends his regret at having interrupted your dinner but this is an urgent matter." Rai managed to refrain from laughing as Aragorn gazed at him with gratitude before standing and motioned for Legolas to follow him out of the dining hall.  
  
They walked in silence for several minutes until Legolas spoke up with a frown upon his fair features. "We have already passed the hall in which Haldir's room lies. Where are you leading us, my good elf?"  
  
Rai rounded on the two and nodded. "I am aware of that Prince Legolas for I am not here to bring you to see Haldir. As I recall from the situation at dinner, both of you should speak in private rather than with the numerable witnesses."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn stared at Rai with shock, the latter registering more of this on his face than his companion.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Smiling at the Ranger, Rai shook his head. "Tis my secret but I will tell you that I am a friend. Now I'm afraid I shall have to depart. Pray, do not hide your emotions any longer Aragorn son of Arathorn. Tis now or never."  
  
Casting a last meaningful look at Aragorn, the elven mage whispered the words of a teleportation spell and vanished only to reappear at Haldir's hiding place.  
  
"So?" The blonde archer was not at all perturbed by Rai's abrupt appearance, having grown accustomed to the other's tricks.  
  
"They are insured time alone to confer about their feelings." The brunette shifted back into his normal form and grimaced. "We should search for Glorfindel before he comes up with another plan."  
  
"Wait." Haldir reached out and grasped Rai's upper arm. "Out of curiosity why did you play out Glorfindel's earlier schemes?"  
  
"Because," Rai sighed and resumed walking. "if I had not, the results would have been far more catastrophic and painful to Aragorn, Arwen, and Legolas. Now we must hurry."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aragorn fidgeted nervously as he followed Legolas out onto their balcony and again took up the chair he had occupied only the day before. The prince however, perched himself on the wooden table cross legged in front of Aragorn and waited for the Ranger to start.  
  
Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Aragorn drew strength from the green depths of his friend's eyes. "You were correct when you said I had another reason for canceling my marriage to Arwen but I fear to say what it is for I do not wish you to hate me."  
  
Legolas' expression softened as he lowered himself sideways into Aragorn's lap just like he had done when they were children to comfort the other. He smiled when Aragorn wrapped strong arms around his waist and Legolas placed a soft hand on his best friend's face. "I would never hate you no matter what Estel. You are my best friend and we have known each other for countless years now, do not believe that I will throw away our relationship just because one small thing."  
  
"Tis not as simple as you would think Legolas. For this issue has plagued my mind for many years now, even before my betrothal to Arwen." Pain crossed Aragorn's features and he buried his face into the elf's shoulder. "How will I ever tell you this?"  
  
Combing, slim fingers through the brown locks underneath his chin, Legolas closed his eyes. "If this bothers you so then I am not pushing. You may tell me when you are ready. We still have many years together, my dear friend." He shifted to stand up but the arms about his waist tightened. "Estel?"  
  
"Please do not leave yet." Whispered Aragorn gently and the rest of his sentence come out almost as just a movement of his lips.  
  
"What was that? Twas too soft even for me to hear."  
  
"I—" Aragorn drew back so he could see Legolas' eyes. "I love you Legolas."  
  
The elf absolutely froze at the confession, one thought racing through his mind. /He loves me. He loves me. My love is returned./  
  
Aragorn's heart sank as the blonde beauty showed no reaction to his words. Sighing, he lowered his eyes in shame until a delicate hand cupped his cheek and brought his face to meet Legolas'. "Do you really mean it?"  
  
Licking his suddenly dry lips, Aragorn nodded, far beyond the capability of speech as he saw the reflection of love in the emerald gems.  
  
Beaming with happiness, Legolas hugged Aragorn firmly. "I love you too Estel."  
  
Little by little they inched forward and their lips grew closer and closer together but just as silky flesh was about to touch their came a knock at the door disturbing the two. Sighing, Legolas gave Aragorn an apologetic look and went to open the door. He had expected to find the messenger from before but was surprised with the appearance of a slightly disheveled Glorfindel.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel? Wha—" The blonde was cut off by two things happening at once. Out in the hall, Lord Rai and Haldir suddenly came rushing around the corner and dragged away the protesting elven lord while the door slammed. Turning, Legolas found Aragorn standing behind him and before another word could be uttered, the elf found himself being thoroughly kissed.  
  
Stiffening momentarily, Legolas gradually eased into the kiss. It was everything he had dreamed it would be and more. /So this is bliss. . ./  
  
And together, the two friends became lovers and they spent the rest of the night reveling in their love for each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Owari. . . The End!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, well I know that this fic was sorta short but hey it's finished so no more cliffhangers. So whatcha think about it? I have another idea for a chapter LotR fic that will be longer but it would depend if people think I did well on this one or not. Considering this is my first chapter fic and all. So shall I continue with another fic or no? Review please and tell me your opinions. Arigato minna! 


End file.
